poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Dreadwing's death
Here's how Dreadwing's death goes in Overlord of Dragons, Part 1. the Nemesis, Dreadwing is walking in the hall Megatron: Dreadwing. stops. Megatron is behind him Megatron: I have been searching for you. turns and bows his head Dreadwing: I am at your service, Lord Megatron. Megatron: I assumed that Starscream and his minions' return to our ranks may be difficult for Tempest, given the loss of her parents and her brother and sister under your command. Tempest Shadow: (gasps, whispers) Dreadwing killed my family! Megatron: But her allies and her master are essential. We Decepticons will be best-equipped to forge an alliance with the EEA, reveal the Overlord of Dragons, and rule a restored Cybertron only if we are united. Dreadwing: Understood. And with Starscream and his minions on our side, master, we shall attain total victory. Starscream's optics snap open Knock Out: Rise and shine! Your T-Cog transplant was a success. Yes, I am just that good. Krogan: Excellent, Knock Out. Starscream: sighs Finally. I can't wait to take flight and soar above the clouds. Nightmare Moon: Excellent. King Sombra: Glad you'll be able to join us in laser fighting. Viggo Grimborn: And soar with us at your side. Dreadwing: enters Indeed. Tempest Shadow: Dreadwing. turn and see Tempest Shadow at the doorway Dreadwing: What is it, Tempest? Tempest Shadow: I regret to inform you that you will not live to spread your wings ever again. her magic to kill Dreadwing Starscream: Tempest, what has gotten into you? Tempest Shadow: Dreadwing killed my family! Krogan: Oh, you know about that. Tempest Shadow: Just like I raised Skyquake from the dead! Dreadwing: How dare you?! his sword Megatron: Dreadwing and Tempest! and Tempest turn around and see Megatron at the doorway Megatron: Stand down! Both of you! Tempest Shadow: This murderer must pay for his actions! Starscream: You call this loyalty, Master?! Nightmare Moon: Megatron, do something. King Sombra: Now. Viggo Grimborn: Before Tempest gets killed! Shadow stands down Krogan: Now you, Dreadwing. Dreadwing: This desecrator must pay for her actions! Megatron: I said stand down! That is an order. Dreadwing: One which I cannot follow. raises his sword again, screaming in rage. However, before he could take the killing blow, Tempest Shadow uses her magic to shoot him in the chest and he collapses to the ground, dead Viggo Grimborn: Now that was...unexpected. Krogan: Tell me about it. Johann: Yes, that was. Drago Bludvist: Not what I had in mind. Suri Polomare: I'm glad Tempest took care of that. King Sombra: Of course she did. Knock Out: shivers Tempest sure knows how to shoot to kill. Starscream: She's okay? She's okay! maniacally Lord Megatron, you have our eternal thanks. Nightmare Moon: Thank goodness for that. Tempest Shadow: That was close. Queen Chrysalis: Too close for comfort. Megatron: Do not ever make me regret which one of you I spared. Knock Out: What were you thinking?! Tempest Shadow: My apologies, Megatron. I should never have done that. Megatron: No, Tempest. You have done the right thing. If Dreadwing knew you eliminated his twin, he would've terminated you. But know this, dear Tempest, your master shall never again be replaced. Category:Mac Prime Category:Transcripts Category:Crossovers Category:Scenes Category:TFP/MLP Crossovers Category:Corpsebridefan Category:TransformersPrimfan